Steering wheel columns are typically provided in automobile and other vehicles to connect a steering wheel operated by a driver to a steering mechanism actuating the directional control of the vehicle. In certain applications, the steering columns are collapsible to absorb energy in a collision to reduce the force of impact on the driver. Prior developments in the art provide pyrotechnics and mechanical means to engage various energy-absorbing devices depending on the crash severity. However, it is not always desirable to use these types of steering columns. Other embodiments of prior collapsible steering columns rely on pneumatic components to control energy transfer during collapse or on plastic deformation of metallic components.
Features have also been added to prior steering columns in an attempt to maintain some vehicle steering function during and after a steering column collapse. Certain prior steering columns employed mechanical means such as sliding key and spline apparatus to provide steering control. Prior steering column technologies often added weight, complexity, and/or cost.